A Secret Weapon
by LunaPrincess
Summary: What if Crystal Tokyo fell, and The Queen has asked Setsuna to do her a favor. Now in Ac 196 the Preventors get a call of a weapon created over 3000 yrs ago, but when they get there, it's gone.
1. The Year Is A.C. 196

The year is A.C. 196, after the battle with Marti-Maya and Duke Dremale.   
Peace had been finally brought with no signs of another war.   
Ralena continued to teach and preach to the students who attended the Peacecraft academy. More and more young men and women were taught of peace and not war.   
The once famous Gundam pilots had seemed to disappear. The gundam's hadn't been seen since the last battle. Only few had seen the pilots helping out to keep peace among the colonies and earth.   
The organization called the Preventers worked hard on keeping the peace alive and well. They were sent out to space to see if any wars might be brought.  
Two days ago at the Preventers headquarters anonymous call had been reported.   
Someone who had masked their voice called in telling of a secret weapon that was created three thousand years ago.  
The lab had been created by a scientist well known back then by the name of Dr. P. The young woman scientist had created the first gundam blue pints, the first version of gundam Wing.  
The person who called in had notified the Preventers about this weapon.   
It could either help us keep peace, or it could easily destroy. The Preventers were never told what the weapon was or what it really could do.  
Dr. P had created many things in her lifetime, and had disappeared at the age of 28 or so it looked like. She was a genius able to make anything asked of.  
The Preventers didn't know how she could have made a weapon 3 thousand years ago and it not found after all this time.  
  
Right now a group of Preventers were sent out to where her lab had been stationed. On the moon. When they got there, they being, Sally Po, Chang Wufei and Lady Une, they found the place empty.  
Sally walked into the lab that somehow survived after all these years. Along the walls were capsules waiting to be filled with objects.   
But what caught all three of the Preventers eyes was the capsule in the middle of the lab. The lid was still closed unlike the others.   
It was dark and hard to see. All the computers and test tubes had been destroyed over the years.   
The floor was made of red tiles, the walls were regular stonewalls from the cave, the lab had been built in. The capsules along the walls were tall enough for a man in his early thirties to fit in comfortably.  
The capsule in the middle was smaller than the others. It was white on the outside and red velvet inside.  
Sally moved towards the capsule with the other two next to her. She ran her hand over the top to swipe away the thick dust. The lid was labeled.  
"A.C.T. 3199. Peacemaker...well that has to be a good sign right?"  
She glanced at her comrades.   
"I think this is a trap onna."  
"We should be careful. Get you guns out and be prepared for an attack."  
The other two nodded and took their guns out clicking the safety off.  
Sally and the others grabbed the lid and pried it open. Strangely enough it wasn't as hard as they thought it would be.  
Sally looked inside only to find the place empty.  
"What the hell."  
"Looks like someone was playing us a fool onna."  
"No. Look."  
Sally and Wufei looked closer.  
"Something was in here, but now it's out."  
Inside the capsule was an outline of a woman figure, a square object.  
"But that means that the weapon is a human. A female no less. And she has a disk."  
"Yes. We have a problem. We need to find her before someone else does."  
Wufei mumbled under his breath but followed the two women out.  
When the lab was empty a young woman appeared, as if she walked through the wall that was behind her.  
"She wasn't supposed to have waken yet. That is unless...no it can't be. I would have seen it. But it could be. The enemy could be back to get her and she knows it. Be careful princess, please be careful."  
The young woman turned, her white lab coat and green hair flowing behind her as she walked back through the wall.  
  
A young girl walked down the streets of a strange land. She was lost and confused.   
She had no memory of her past and no memory of her life. All she had was a disk.   
She didn't remember what her life was like before she woke up in that strange capsule.  
As she walked calmly down the street people watched her. They stared at her like she wasn't real or maybe they thought her as a ghost.  
She didn't know. She didn't know what she looked like or what she sounded or acted like. She didn't even know her name.  
The girl looked up, this was where she wanted to be that is what she thought. It felt right to be here.  
The girl carefully maneuvered up the steps to the large old building before her. She tried the door only to find it locked. She frowned. Just her luck. It was late in the day no wonder.  
The girl glanced around her finding herself alone. She gripped the handle and pulled. The lock broke and the door opened for her.  
She entered the building finding it completely empty. She shut the door behind her and walked to one of the computers. She sat down and turned the machine on.   
She wasn't sure how she knew how to do it. It was like her hands had a mind of their own. The screen turned on as well and made a strange sound. Then the desktop filled the screen.  
The girl took the disk and inserted it into the computer. A file opened up for her. It was information. Then before she could read it an image of a young woman appeared.  
"Hello Usagi,  
I am here to inform you of your meaning in this life. You're a weapon created to protect the innocent.   
Three thousand years ago you came to me after a war to have a crystal inserted into your body so you could be one with it.   
But for this to happen you had to be put in a capsule so your energy could rejuvenate back to it's regular level.  
For three thousand years you have slept peacefully in you chamber. A lot has happened since your rule in Crystal Tokyo.  
Your memories were taken from you also, it was another request you had asked of me so you could forget the pain you had gone through.  
The year now is around A.C. 196. You are to go to the Peacecraft academy and take a position as Ralena's bodyguard. You will meet many people that will help you in your quest.  
I wish you good luck, and also once you enter the Cinq kingdom memories of what has happened in this recent time will be added to your memory bank. Be careful Princess."  
Then suddenly the image vanished along with the text. The girl who was name Usagi took the disk out and pocketed it in her pocket. She stood from the computer.   
"Hold it right there!"  
Usagi slowly turned to see men dressed up in strange uniforms had entered the building.  
"Don't move, and we won't shoot. Put your hands in the air."  
Usagi didn't move. They had no right bossing her around.  
"You have no idea who you are talking to buddy."  
"I think I have a general idea lady. You just broke into a building."  
Usagi glared at the men before her. Her eyes growing colder as each second past. The men started to fidget in their positions.  
"I dare you, shoot me."  
The men looked surprise at her request, but they didn't comply.  
Usagi took a step closer, and the leading officer warned, "I mean it lady, we'll shoot if you..."  
Usagi moved closer. The man shot at her leg but she easily and swiftly side stepped it. Everyone stared in horror.  
"I'm not here to fight you, but if you do shoot at me one more time I will have to revert to defending myself."  
Then she continued to move, she walked towards them, then past them and out the door.  
Usagi walked down the street still gaining many stares from the locals, but she just ignored them. She didn't know where this Cinq Kingdom was and why she had to protect this Ralena.  
She seemed to not know a lot of things lately.  



	2. The Cinq Kingdom

Usagi stopped at a truck station. Trucks with trailers had parked in the parking lot, the drivers in the restaurant to get a bite to eat for the long road ahead.  
Usagi scanned the lot to find it empty of any people. She moved to one of the vehicles slowly carefully watching her surroundings.  
She stopped at a carrier truck loaded with crates and other things. She glanced around once more before quietly opening the door.  
She slid inside and sat behind the wheel. She scanned her surroundings. She reached over to the keys in the ignition. She pumped the gas pedal then turned the key.  
The engine revved up and started with a hum. She looked through the windshield one of the men inside the restaurant looked at the truck she sat in. Usagi slammed the door shut; she then shifted the gears and put it into drive.  
By the time the vehicle was moving the driver from the restaurant came out running after her with shouts curses and yells.  
  
Usagi had been out on the road for three hours with no signs of a city coming up.  
She was going 50 mph down the long straight road, no turns no curves nothing ahead but the trees that lined the roan and the cement ground with white and yellow lines.  
Usagi glanced down at the arm that held the steering wheel, in a tight grip. A yellow sleeve covered her arm, but her hand peered out slightly from the long sleeve.  
Now she knew why those people stared at her. Her hand looked as if it were made of some type of crystal.   
She lifted her other hand to look at it more closely then the other one. It too was made of the same material. But unlike real crystal type glass you couldn't see through it. It was like her body was just encased in it. Something you wouldn't see very often as she could tell.  
Usagi pulled back the collar of her yellow coat, and found that the crystal reached her shoulders and stopped.  
Her limbs were crystal while her body and face was skin, very odd.  
Usagi frowned as she started remembering something, something that happened a long, long time ago.  
  
Flashback:  
  
She looked around carefully, fear consuming all her senses. Her breathing came in raged and uneven breaths. She clutched her right arm that bled a cut on her shoulder. Blood slid down her useless limb that she couldn't use.  
She was alone, lost, and angry, angry because she was alone and lost. This was her castle, her kingdom and she was lost.  
Everything she knew was lost because her mind was terrified to terrified to concentrate. She had been separated from her guardians during the quake.  
Everything was quiet and cold. She found it so hard to breath and she didn't know why exactly. Her body was covered in cuts and burns, was that it. Was she too numb to tell if she could breath of not?  
She moved on, her white boots tapping against the floor lightly. All she could hear was her breathing and heartbeat.  
Suddenly someone jumped down landing in front of her, his sword drawn. She glared at him.  
But then someone came out of the shadows with a cry. But before she could defend herself she felt sheer pain shoot from her back throughout her body. She gave out an anguish cry and fell to her knees.  
She could feel the deep slash across her back. She glared up at the two men.  
She had been such a fool. She had let these men go when she had killed their leader thinking that they had been led into the wrong ways.  
She was an absolute fool. They hadn't been forced to go against her; no they went against her themselves. Hatred feeding them along, to kill her and everyone else, their choice no one controlled them to kill, just themselves controlled them.  
Her eyes narrowed on them and she whispered three words, three words that brought out a blinding light from her heart and consuming all.  
"Cosmos, Crystal, Purify."  
  
End of the Flashback.  
  
Usagi jerked the wheel over moving the truck over to the right side of the road.  
She rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake. She looked ahead and saw light, indicating she was nearing a city.  
  
  
Usagi pulled the vehicle to the side of the road and got out not bothering to shut the door.  
Usagi pulled her yellow trench coat that reached to her knees tighter to her. She looked down at her legs.  
Black boot stopped short to her knees, and the black leathery spandex type shorts, which was connected to the halter-top she wore barely reached her kneecaps. So the crystallized kneecaps were visible.  
So in order to hide her secret she had to keep her coat closed around her small form.  
Usagi buttoned the front as much as she could, which were only three buttons in the middle, and stuffed her hands in her pockets.  
Usagi soon made it into the city. But one step onto the limits almost sent her sagging to her knees. Information after information plagued her mind.  
When they stopped she knew all of the wars and people who were enemies and ally, she finally knew about the world she walked in.  
  
Usagi walked the streets of the Cinq Kingdom. Her destination was the large mansion at the end of the road.  
A few men walking out of the pub at her right gave her a few catcalls and whistles.  
One who didn't look drunk at all easily walked up in front of her blocking her way.  
"Please move."  
Her eyes scanned him. He wore a uniform. She frowned in thought when she realized who and what he was. He was an officer of her enemy, the old enemy. Oz. Why he wore she did not know, maybe show that he fought in the wars?  
Oz had killed millions of innocence but it didn't give her a reason to attack 'him', not yet.  
The young man draped his arms over her shoulder. "Hey, doll. You look sexy. Why not come on in for a few drinks?"  
"No thanks."  
He frowned, "I asked you nicely now do as I ask." A few others on the street made sounds.   
"I don't have to." Then Usagi smashed her clenched fist into his gut raising him off his feet. She then grabbed him by his hair and threw him out of her way.  
"Thank you."  
Usagi then continued on her way.  
  



	3. Meeting Ralena Peacecraft

At the Peacecraft academy.  
Usagi glanced around her surroundings. Everything looked all right and spacious. She had asked for a meeting with Ralena Peacecraft.  
But in the meeting room, staring at the young woman who claimed to be Ralena was not what she had expected.  
Usagi had thought that Ralena was someone who had years of experience. With the memories she had gained they never came with her picture, of either Ralena's brother and the gundam pilots.  
Usagi frowned as Ralena sat down in a chair. Noin and some of young man stood next to her.  
"I was told you wanted to speak to me Miss..."  
"Usagi, call me Usagi. Yes I have come to speak to you. I wanted to join the academy and be your bodyguard."  
The young man frowned slightly at Usagi as his eyes narrowed on her.  
"I can assure you Miss Usagi, that I do not need a bodyguard. It is the people who need one."  
Usagi frowned at this information. "I said call me Usagi. I do believe you do need a bodyguard, with this war at rage."  
Noin replied, "Miss...Uh...Usagi please. Ralena is well protected by Hiiro and myself. Plus there is no war in rage at the time being."  
Usagi glanced at the man next to Ralena.  
Dark unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes lean body, muscular but not overly so, tan skin, maybe 5'10.  
Usagi turned her gaze back to Ralena.  
"Usagi, I have very important meetings to attend to so I must..."  
Ralena went to stand but Usagi slammed her fist into the table, and it shook, a crack had been formed in the middle of the hard top table.  
Ralena gasped in shock. Hiiro and Noin drew their guns.  
"Miss Ralena, your duty is to help those in need and protect and lead the ones around you. Well I have come in need of your help. I have no memory of my past. I know of nothing but of what I've learned since I've woke several hours ago. Since you are to noble to fight your own wars for your people, I just offered myself to do it."  
"Miss..."  
"Usagi."  
"Usagi, there is no war."  
"There will be. No peace lasts forever."  
Hiiro and Noin placed their guns back.  
Usagi stood at the end of the table her hands stuffed into her pockets. She was lucky no one saw.  
"Fine Usagi. You may be my bodyguard. Noin show Miss Usagi to her room."  
Noin nodded and turned to the door. Usagi followed her out. She had gotten what she wanted; now she just had to figure out what to do next.  
"Is there a training gym?"  
Noin glanced back at Usagi, looking over her shoulder.  
"Yes there is Miss Usagi. It is right down the hall from your room."  
"It's Usagi. Not Miss Usagi."'  
Noin nodded and stopped in front of the door. "Here is your room."'  
"Which door is the training room."  
"Three doors down. Just to let you know, you will need to wake at 5 am and be ready for the meeting in the hanger underground. I will send someone up to get you. I hope you'll be ready."  
Usagi nodded, "don't worry Miss Noin, I will not fail, my mission to protect the princes."  
Noin stared at Usagi. 'She's so young just like the pilots. But something about her. Something in her eyes tell me she has seen so much for one so young.'  
"Is that all?"  
Noin nodded and turned to leave. Usagi watched her go before she entered her room. There was a white carpet, white walls, and a bed clean and ready for bed. Usagi stared at the bed, for a while.  
"That woman had said, I had been asleep for over three thousand years. So I don't need any rest right now." Usagi turned and opened the door, she shut it behind her and moved to the training room.  
  
Usagi jumped left then right, and rolled on the floor landing in a crouched position.  
"EEEEya!!!!!!"  
Usagi moved out of the range of shots. She twisted and turned, ducked and rolled.  
"EEEEEEyaaaaaa!!" Usagi leaped into the air flying at her invisible attack. She came down on it, raising her hand and brings down a fist. Her fist hit the floor and the floor seemed to rock. And small crater of cracked chunks of the floor was left.   
Usagi then came up, "EEEEEIIIIIIya!!!!"  
She flew through the air her trench coat whipping around her by her speed and agility.  
Usagi came down with a thunderous thud. She crouched down doing a sweep kick, and came up with an upper cut.  
Usagi stood immobile. Her heart pounded in her chest. Sweat beat down her face like a faucet.  
She was soaked completely. She had never felt so exhilarated before.   
Usagi sighed and stood up, wiping her brow.  
Her mind was suddenly invaded by a memory from long ago.  
  
Flashback:  
She staggered into the room and collapsed onto her knees.  
"Himi!"  
She choked on her sob as her friend knelled down next to her.  
"You're hurt."  
"They're gone. They're all gone. Setsuna, I need your help."  
"Himi..."  
"Setsuna join me with the crystal."  
"That's suicide! Himi please consider this..."  
"No, Setsuna, they killed everyone but me and you. This is all there is left to do. If I join with the crystal, then I will be stronger, and able to save this universe, from his grasp. Please Setsuna, you know I speak the truth. With the crystal a part of me, I will be able to help those who need me most."  
"Yes himi. But it's dangerous."  
"I will take that chance. I also want you to erase my memory."  
Setsuna nodded, and led her himi to the capsule. She laid down inside and Setsuna closed the lid. She then placed the crystal over the case and it started to glow.  
"Usagi when you wake everything will be so different. But you wont be alone like you think."  
End of Flashback:  
Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
She walked slowly to the mirror near the locker room. She turned around and slid the coat off her shoulders.  
A scare marled her back. Usagi frowned and pulled her coat back on. She then walked back to the middle of the gym.  
He walked towards the door Noin had informed him that their new soldier was sleeping in.  
He shook his head. Why was it always him to be the to wake up the new recruitment.   
He stopped and knocked on it three times before opening the door slightly.  
He frowned when he realized no one had used the room for quite a while. Noise from a few rooms down caught his attention.  
He shut the door and slowly moved down the hall.  
He pressed his ear to the door and listened.  
He could hear grunted and gasps and several yells along with thuds.  
He slowly opened the door and peered inside. What he saw shocked him.  



	4. The Meeting

Usagi pulled back her arm and with a cry, sort of like, an anguish scream threw her fist forward. The air around her, jerk nearly sending her down from the wave.  
She did the same with her other hand and was sent down on her knees breathing heavily.  
She felt eyes on her and turned to see someone staring at her in shock. She slowly stood to her feet and asked, "Who are you."  
Usagi wiped her brow and ran her hands through her bangs that were sopping wet.  
"I...I'm Zechs Marquise."  
Usagi exhaled deeply and moved towards him. "You must be the one sent to retrieve me. I guess I didn't notice it was morning already."  
Zechs nodded. He glanced at the windows that showed the bright blue sky.  
He then looked at her as he realized what she had said.  
"You're the new soldier."  
"Bodyguard. Are you ready? I don't want to be late."  
Zechs sighed and opened the door wider.  
Usagi moved towards him then past him, and then behind him out into the hall.  
He wasn't bad looking with whitish blond hair that fell past his waist and wild bangs that fell into light blue eyes.  
He was tall and wore the uniform for the Cinq kingdom.  
The two walked down the halls slowly heading to the underground meeting.  
"Why do you want to be a soldier?"  
"Bodyguard. It's my mission."  
Zechs stared at her with a frown on his lips. "A mission."  
Usagi ignored him and just continued.  
  
  
Usagi and Zechs joined the other soldiers as more surrounded them.   
Noin wasn't lying when she said that Usagi wasn't needed. There had to be over ten thousand soldiers here waiting for the meeting.  
Usagi moved through the crowed to get closer. Soon Zechs and herself were close enough to the front.  
Noin and two other women stepped onto the stage. Five men stood behind them.  
"Soldiers, we are here to learn in the arts of war. You will need to learn to fly and fight mobile suits."  
Usagi turned to the dark brown haired woman who was speaking.  
"You will train to be successful soldiers, just encase the Cinq Kingdom is under attack. Right now I will have you all break up into groups and each gundam pilot, Noin, Miliardo or myself, myself being Lady Une will show you around and then teach you the mobile suit and how to pilot it."  
Lady Une split the soldiers in groups. Usagi ended up with Gundam pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.  
Usagi pushed through the crowed till she was nearly on top of Duo. He was explaining the ways to start the mobile suit and how to handle it.  
Usagi stared at the large machine with curiosity.   
Along with all those images she gained when she entered the kingdom, she also gained memories and information on the mobile suits and how to pilot them.  
She glanced at Duo and asked, "Is there anything harder then these we can use?"  
Duo paused in his speech to one of the morons that had asked if piloting these would get them women.  
Duo slowly turned his cobalt blue eyes over to the person who spoke, his thick brown braid swooshed behind him.  
  
Duo had grinned when one of the soldiers asked him a good question, well a good question to him, at least.  
He started to answer when an angelic voice asked him, "Is there anything harder then these we can use?"  
He slowly turned to see the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen in his days.  
She was staring at the mobile suit, known as a white Taurus. She seemed to be ignoring his gaze. But he didn't mind because he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
She had the longest hair he had ever seen and it fell to the floor loosely in a cascade of golden blonde. Crystal ocean blue eyes stared at the mobile suit in front of her with curiosity.  
She wore a yellow trench coat that covers her body and it fell past her knees, and buttoned at her waist. And what looked like a collar around her neck that came down and inside her coat.  
She wasn't too tall, maybe 5'1 at the most. On her feet were black boots that came up to her knees he guessed and strapped at the top because they didn't tie and they didn't zip, but they did hug her legs tightly.  
She was slim and beautiful. Duo shook himself out of his stupor and stated, "No I don't think you will. These white Taurus's are all they have."  
She turned to him, and Duo realized she had her hands stuffed in her pockets. "What about what you get to pilot. I don't think it's fair that we get these while you get the big guns."  
"You're going to be a soldier not a gundam pilot."  
"Same difference right? We are all fighting for the same thing are we not? Is it because you think us not capable of being able to handle the gundam?"  
Duo struggled for an answer. With her staring at him like that he found it hard to concentrate.  
"I bet I could easily prove I'm better than a gundam pilot."  
Duo mischievously grinned, "you think you can take down the great Shinigami!"  
Usagi shrugged, "lets see and find out." She walked back away from the suit and other soldiers. Duo followed. The soldiers surrounded them and the two in the center stared each other down.  
Duo grinned, "so babe what your name?"  
Usagi frowned at the small affectionate nickname. "Call me Usagi."  
Duo nodded.  
Usagi didn't give him a chance. She came at him surprising him with her speed but she moved to the right and swung her foot from behind and over doing a mistrust to the side of his face.  
Duo was knocked back by the powerful hit but stayed on his feet. He went after Usagi throwing his fists. She ducked and dodged with ease.  
Usagi then taunted him, "Come on."  
Duo frowned and swung his fist at her, hitting her in the face.  
Duo gasped and burst out, "I'm so sorry..."  
Usagi jumped back only to go at him again. She pulled out a hand clenched her fist.  
"EEEEE..."  
Duo eeped and stared in shock as she nearly flew at him with a war cry.  
"USAGI DON'T!!!!!!!!!!"  
Usagi's fist came flying forward, "ya!!!!!!"  
Her fist moved through the air towards Duo's face. Everyone in the hanger had stopped to watch.  
Duo shut his eyes waiting for the impact. He didn't really feel a hit to his face, but he felt a powerful blast of air that knocked him off his feet. When he opened his eyes he found himself on the ground.  
Usagi stood towering over him, her fist centimeters away from where his face had been.   
She smirked and slid her gaze to Miliardo.  
She pulled back stuffing her fist in her pocket and looked down at Duo. "Now do you believe I'm fit to fight?"  
Duo just nodded.  
Miliardo came up and frowned at Usagi. He helped Duo up to his feet. The other pilots joined them.  
Hiiro was eying her strangely but she just ignored it.  
"Well I came here to become a bodyguard. Now I want my lessons."  
Noin came up to them, "I think that will be all. Miss Usagi you may return to you quarters and get ready for class. You are to join Miss Ralena to all her classes. I will send someone for you."  
Usagi nodded and spun on her heels. She left everyone in her wake.  
Duo muttered, "Beautiful..." he was grinning.   
Miliardo whispered, "yeah beautiful, but deadly. Hiiro find what you can on her."  
Hiiro nodded and left as well.  



	5. Kicked Out?

Usagi was dressed and ready for her classes thirty minutes after she had entered her room.  
She had taken a quick shower to clean off her exercise from all night long. Then dried and dressed.  
Now she waited for the person that would take her to the Princess.  
Usagi stood before the mirror frowning.  
Not her cup of tea but it would do. She looked like some naïve teenager, who went to a catholic school.  
She wore the maroon long sleeve coat over the shoulder sleeve frilly blouse and white gentlemen gloves to cover her hands.  
Her maroon skirt flared passed her knees to her luck and reach about half down her calves. She also wore socks that she hiked up as far as she could get them so now her legs were hidden.  
Maroon slip on shoes were on her feet as well.  
Usagi hadn't worried about her hair too much. She just ran brush through it and then, just left it in a low ponytail so the loose short ends wouldn't fall in her face.  
Suddenly a knock at the door startled her slightly and only caused her to be angered for not being alert.  
Usagi called out, "Come in."  
The door to her room opened and she looked at it through the door.  
She hadn't seen this man...wait yes he was at the meeting. A Gundam Pilot.  
He didn't budge. He just stood in the doorway. He didn't dare step a foot inside her room.  
Usagi looked him over, her blue eyes not missing one detail.  
His black hair was slicked back, no gel no spray and pulled into a tight low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His coal like eyes were formed into slits as he stared at her through the mirror.  
He was tall, lean, well toned in the legs arms and chest. A flat stomach but through the white dress shirt and open collar told her he held a six-pack underneath. The blue slacks hugged his lean and muscular thighs nicely. God he was sexy.  
Usagi frowned when she realized she was staring. She turned her gaze to the floor.  
He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the door. A slight frown formed on his slips as his dark eyes narrowed.  
"Are you coming or not onna?"  
Usagi shot him a look ready to yell at him for being so rude when realization hit her.  
Was she actually human? Was she a woman? She turned to face him and gave him a nod.  
She followed him out her eyes stayed to the floor as she shut the door behind her and followed him down the hall.  
  
Usagi glanced around herself. Nice place was all she could think of right at the moment.  
Her blue eyes scanned the walls, a pearly white. The floor blue plush carpet. The doors to other rooms where oak wood so dark.  
Usagi looked at the young man in front of her.  
He carried himself well. He was in control, determined and not confused as to why he was here.  
He had to be strong, willed, physically, emotionally, spiritually, and mentally.  
The young man opened a door they had stopped at and entered. The room was filled with students.  
Young men and women sat in seats facing the front, all in rows. An older man stood in front of the room behind a podium.  
Usagi's eyes landed on Ralena quickly. She sat in front, an empty desk behind her.  
Usagi turned from the front and moved to the princess. She passed her to the second row and sat down in the empty desk.  
Ralena turned half way to face her, "Hello. You must be new here. I'm Ralena Peacecraft if you didn't know already."  
Usagi let one eyebrow rise. She glance left to right then back at the Sandy blonde haired young woman who gave her a warm smile.  
"Usagi."  
Ralena nodded and turned back around. A bell rang.  
"Good morning class. To start you all off on another week of school, we have a new student."  
The teacher looked up from his podium and scanned the room.  
His brown eyes landed on Usagi. "Miss please stand and tell the class your name and origin."  
Usagi slid out of her desk to stand. Her eyes scanned the room carefully then they landed on the teacher.  
"Usagi. Japan."  
The teacher nodded and Usagi sat back down.  
"Now class, take out your reports I assigned you last Friday. When I call your name, please come to the front of the room and read it out loud."  
There were a few groans and moans.  
"Julia Anderson."  
A girl, no more than 15 stood from her seat and walked to the front of the room and stood behind the podium.  
She laid down her paper on the podium as the teacher sat down at his desk.  
"I believe that all wars are useless..."  
Usagi groaned inwardly. What a waste of time. She glanced down at Ralena. She was listening carefully to 'Julia.'   
Usagi shook her head and wiped off an imaginary piece of lint from her shoulder.  
Usagi's gaze fell of Hiiro and Wufei. They sat near the front. And they both looked bored out of their minds.  
Usagi glanced at the clock. She knew down to nothing about herself, except that she was a weapon. A weapon, that is to protect and conquer.   
Usagi frowned, she felt as if there was more. More to her life like those flashes she got. Were those of her before she woke for that white prison she had been locked in for three thousand years?   
Usagi inwardly groaned again why has everything have to be confusing, like her body. No one looked like her. No one had their arms or legs made of crystal why was she?  
Usagi glanced at the clock one more time a few minutes had passed already.  
So far four people had gone up and they were all saying the exact same things.  
War is useless. Yeah duh we all know that but they are so much more. Wars killed but yet they saved lives. Wars helped but then they made things worst all together.  
Usagi cleared her throat slightly causing the person in front pause in his speech.  
Wufei and Hiiro glanced over their shoulders.  
The teacher gave her a warning look, which Usagi just stared through it, without it even affecting her.  
"Usagi." Usagi stared at the teacher. "What's your belief on wars?"  
It was like all heads turned to look at Usagi right then.  
"Since you weren't here when I assigned it could you please, from your seat give me a summery of what your speech would, or could have been like?"  
Usagi shrugged, "I guess I could do that."  
"Then please do."  
The teacher gave Usagi his full attention.  
Usagi cleared her throat, not even the least bit affected by the teacher's intentions on trying to make her feel uncomfortable.  
"I don't believe wars are meaningless and useless. They all have a reason, either it is to conquer or to protect. Which ever it may be is none of my concern unless I'm in the war. But as you can tell I'm not."  
The teacher frowned at Usagi as the students stared sort of horrified at her.  
"But if there was a war I would help in any way possible. If it meant for me, to be out there fighting, or helping those in need of care..."  
The teacher cut Usagi off, "Miss Usagi that is enough." Usagi only shrugged in reply and waited.   
The students didn't speak nor move they sat tranquil a the moment.  
But then suddenly clapping, slow, casual clapping echoed through the room.  
Usagi looked over as well as everyone else in the room.  
Hiiro Yui smacked his palms together in a cadenced rhythm, which filled the whole classroom.  
Wufei scowled at Hiiro for his outburst in the silence that had finally occurred. But he two joined the rhythm.  
Ralena looked around speechless as slowly the whole classroom joined in. The teacher stood still waiting.  
Usagi crossed her arms and also sat in silence. 'It's not like I said anything inspiring.'  
The teacher cleared his through before stating, "Usagi why don't you go wait out into the hall."  
Usagi looked at the door the teacher was pointing at.  
She turned her gaze to Ralena who looked pissed. Usagi shrugged and stood from her seat.  
She then left through the door, quietly.  
Wufei looked at Hiiro. "What did you find out?"  
Hiiro stared at the door a frown on his lips. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
Wufei also looked at the door. Maybe it was time for meeting with the mysterious Usagi.  
  
Usagi leaned against the wall, a frown fixed upon her face. Ok so her fist day went to hell and started off in the dirt only to end up deeper.  
What the hell was wrong with these people? She only did what the damn teacher had asked her too.  
What else did they want from her?  
"Miss Usagi?"  
Usagi glanced over t a familiar face.  
"Hello Zechs. What brings you to this part of the academy?"  
Zechs replied, "the teacher buzzed me about a student who was unfit for his class. I'm guessing that is you?"  
Usagi glanced down the halls, "Well I am the only one out here."  
Zechs nodded and stated, "well come with me. I'll teach you how to fly a mobile suit."  
Usagi smiled, "ok, lead the way Mr. Marquise."  
Zechs shook his head, "Please Miss Usagi call me Zechs."  
Usagi nodded and started after him down the hall.  
"Ok then call me Usagi."  
  



	6. Stronger Then She looks

Usagi slid into the seat that was inside the cockpit of a white Taurus.  
An image appeared instantly on her screen.  
"Are you comfortable?"  
Usagi gave him a nod and she grasped the controls tightly.  
"Have you ever piloted one?"  
Usagi shook her head but before Zechs could comply Usagi stated, "but I've learned how."  
A smile played on Zechs face.  
"Ok on the far side of your screen you'll see a green button press it."  
Usagi looked to her left then right. She saw the green button and pressed it.  
Suddenly the Taurus started to shake and slowly the mobile suit changed into fighter jet.  
Zechs then stated, "At the end of the runway in front of you is the opening of a cave. You will follow my lead."  
Usagi nodded. But the sound of a roar made her head whip around.  
The Taurus Zechs was in had started. It then moved to the runway.  
Usagi looked at all the controls in front of her.  
A small smile lifted her ruby lips. She flipped a few switches and with the pads of her fingers hit red, green and blue buttons.  
The Taurus roared to life and she hit key in front of her starting her jet.  
She followed Zechs and slowly she kicked up the speed. Zechs was already out of the cave by the time she came out and lifted off the ground and pulled in her wheels.  
The two jets soared through the air going higher and higher.  
Zechs passed the atmosphere with Usagi right behind him. He stopped and Usagi followed his example.  
She hit the green button three seconds before Zechs was about to tell her too.  
Her jet became a Taurus once more as well as Zechs, suit did.  
His face again appeared on her screen but in the corner.  
"So far so good."  
Usagi smirked. "Ok so now what?"  
Zechs replied, "Why don't we test your abilities against mine."  
Usagi replied, "fine by me. So long as we don't end up killing one another."  
Zechs nodded and pulled out the pink beam Sabre.  
Usagi did as well but her beam Sabre was a light blue.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!"  
Zechs flew at her and Usagi gripped the control tightly and jerked them right.  
The Taurus flew to the left and brought do it sabre but it met with Zechs.  
The two flew back from each other only to come back.  
Their sabre met, the sabre blocked, meeting at each throw the other threw at them.  
Suddenly Usagi flew back from him. On his screen he could see her breathing heavily from her seat.  
He watched as a drop of sweat rolled down from her forehead then her cheek before falling out of his site.  
Without thought he went after her. His sabre was raised high above his head. Usagi met the attack with her own sabre, and threw him back.  
Zechs stated, "you're pretty good for a girl at your age you know."  
Usagi replied, "thanks I'll take that as a compliment."  
She charged at him swinging her sabre left and right not giving him any time to dodge.  
The sword was embedded into the shoulder of the Taurus.  
Zechs hissed from the pain.  
Usagi pulled her sword out and asked, "Give up?"  
Zechs shook his head, silvery white locks whipped around him, "not yet, I wont."  
He flew at her and threw sabre in the direction she had dodged. She cried out when the sabre hit her arm.  
He could see the electricity flying all around her.  
She pulled out the sabre and with them both in her hands threw them like boomerangs.  
Zechs flew upwards just barely missing the attack.  
But then an anguish cry set him off on the wrong feet.  
Usagi flew at him, her fist pulled back.  
Zechs looked into her screen. He could see the faint outline of a glow that was where her right hand should be.  
"Usagi?"  
Suddenly the right hand of the Taurus slammed into the arm of Zechs' Taurus.  
Zechs stared wide-eyed at the screen.  
Usagi pulled back and he turned to look at her.  
She was heaving, her chest rising and falling with a quick pace.  
Sweat beat down her face much like how he found her in the training room.  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi looked him in the eye. But then her face fell to the controls.  
"Usagi?"  
"Lets go back." Her voice was shaking.  
Zechs nodded and the two headed back to the academy.  
  
Zechs jumped down from his Taurus as Usagi opened the cockpit of hers.  
Zechs glanced at his. It was pretty much a beat up pile of junk.  
"Zechs!!! What happened!!!"  
Zechs turned to see Noin who looked horrified.  
Sally Po was right behind her.  
Zech rubbed the back of his neck, trying to release the tension in his muscles.  
He replied, "Usagi and I was training. We're both ok."  
"Usagi!!" Noin turned to the Taurus Usagi yet to leave out of.  
"But there barely isn't a scratch on hers. Yours is missing a god damn arm."  
Zechs replied calmly, "Because she is better then I thought. But she didn't kill me so calm down Noin."  
"But...fine."  
Suddenly Usagi pulled herself out of the cockpit. She looked down at them, and she paused.  
Sally looked up at Usagi and thought. 'Hmmm. Strange how we get a call about a secret weapon, only to find that it is female. And suddenly we have a female bodyguard that can kick Duo's ass without hitting him and beat Miliardo at a mobile suit match.'  
Suddenly the gundam pilots, filed into the hanger to join the others inside.  
Duo asked, "Holy shit what happened?"  
Zechs replied, "Usagi and I were training. She is better then I thought, ok."  
Hiiro and Wufei looked over where Usagi had jumped down and landed, she was staring at her hand.  
She looked horrified, her face showed a great amount of fear.  



	7. The Enemy?

He was tired and sore but he couldn't quit not yet. Not when he had gotten so far.   
He lifted the screen up so he could see it in the dim lighted room.   
He stared at the screen as it lit up making him squint his eyes for a second.   
He swiped his hand over his face to ease his nerves, and to calm his patients.   
When the screen had finally loaded, he moved the mouse to one of the folders and double clicked.   
The screen was filled with an image of a phone.   
He sat back in the seat and stated calmly the number. Beeps followed and soon ringing filled the room with loud echoes.   
After the fourth ring, an image of a man appeared. "Yes can I help you?"   
He looked around briefly before replying, "I need to speak with the prince."   
The man nodded and directed his call to the throne.   
A slender man appeared on the screen, "what is it?"   
He looked at the door again, "I'm having more problems then I thought."   
The Prince replied, "what problems? Those other pilots?"   
He shook his head, "No. Much worst. Vice foreign Minster Dorlin had a new bodyguard."   
The prince roared, "a new what! Argh...why does that matter? How can one man be a big problem."   
He glanced at the door again, "not he...she. And she is stronger then me, maybe stronger than you, your highness. She has a strange power, and strength."   
The prince asked, "what kind of power?"   
He replied, "I don't know. But she packs a punch. She nearly knocked one of the pilots into a wall. What should I do?"   
The prince replied, "Eliminate the problem."   
He protested, "but sir...she's only 16 at the most."   
The prince growled, "younger the better. The last time I under estimate a teenage girl I almost died. I wont let it happen again."   
He stared at the image on his screen, "but sir...maybe we can bring her to our side."   
The prince tilted his head to the side, "maybe. Keep your eye on her. I'll send a little surprise in the near future. Be prepared, I'll be watching you."   
Then the line went dead.   
He shut the top of laptop and pushed back from the table. He stared at the door thinking deeply.   
'An attack here? Why, why so soon? I better find out when.   
I better find Usagi.'   
  
  
Usagi laid down on the bed. She shut her eyes and thought about the fight.   
'What happened?'   
She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.   
Usagi opened her eyes and raised her hands so she could see them.   
They were slim, and small, made of pure crystal but still...   
They held so much more. What had happened in that machine, that power she felt run through her veins was so strong.   
Usagi sighed and shot forward into a sitting position. She couldn't let anyone see her. They would think she was not normal.   
Usagi focused her thoughts to those men. They weren't as normal as they looked. They held inner power that pushed them on to fight like they do. It had to be hard.   
Usagi sighed once again and jumped to her feet. "Maybe a few sparing practices will keep me busy."   
Usagi nodded and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open.   
She walked down the hall to the training room. She walked in and shut the door behind her.   
Usagi passed the mats and made her way to the training course.   
It looked simple enough, and Usagi rubbed her hands together.   
She dropped down into a ready position.   
Her eyes narrowed, her body ready to take off. But a voice cut her off from the reality.   
No more fighting please. I...I just want to be a normal girl. No, no more fighting, a normal girl.   
Usagi shook her head trying to focus. Her eyes had glazed over with tears but she ignored them.   
Usagi sprang off her ready position, racing as fast as she could to the beginning of the course.   
The first obstacle was swinging punching bags. Usagi swooped down and over right, then came up to slide left dodging the bags.   
She swung her fist hitting one out of her way and it was shredded to pieces.   
Usagi dropped down and rolled under the rest.   
When she came up she scanned her area. The raced towards the wall climb.   
She jumped up hitting the wall already halfway up it. The rest she climbed; reaching, pulling, a sturdy step, and push.   
Usagi made it to the top. She didn't bother to climb down. She took a step off falling to the floor. her skirt lifted up slowing her fall barely.   
Usagi hit the ground in a crouched position and came up to a standing position.   
Usagi took two steps forward and jumped up grabbing the monkey bars.   
Her hands nearly slipped but Usagi caught herself. She gripped the bars and swung her body.   
One by one she took each bar in her hands till she got to the end and let go.   
She dropped down to the floor and ran to the last obstacle.   
It was a robot that you had to battle one on one.   
The robot came to life when Usagi entered the small room. It pulled out some kind of gun. It pulled the trigger and a dart flew threw the air. Usagi sidestepped easily dodging the dart.   
The robot then started firing repeatedly.   
Usagi jumped out of the darts way. She then came at the robot, her fist pulled back.   
"EEEEEEE..."   
The robot aimed the gun and was ready to fire.   
Usagi went to the left and jumped into the air. The robot barely had enough time to look up as she came down on it.   
"YAAAAAAAA!"   
Her fist sliced into its face going all the way to the floor. Her knuckles hit the mat and the robot exploded filling the room with smoke.   
Usagi stood and looked around, but then clapping mad her turn to the entrance of the training room.   
"Zechs?"   
She walked out of the small room and into the main room.   
"How long were you watching?"   
A small smile formed on his handsome face.   
"At the monkey bars. Why didn't you take your gloves off? You looked like you were having a hard time."   
Usagi looked at her hands, which were covered in gloves.   
"It was a weakness. I had to over come it." Usagi noticed her socks had fallen down. She came down and pulled them up before Zechs noticed.   
He asked, "Why aren't you resting. Usagi?"   
Usagi forced herself not to yawn from the long day. "I couldn't sleep."   
Zechs nodded, "is that why you're trying not to yawn?"   
Usagi blushed and finally gave up. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes.   
"Well I guess I worked myself enough to get myself to sleep."   
Usagi walked towards him, and yawned again.   
Zechs took her arms and wrapped it over his shoulder to help her walk. "Let me help you back to your room."   
Usagi shook her head, "No need I can do it."   
Zechs shook his head and opened the door. He helped her down the hall and opened her bedroom door.   
Usagi giggled as she stumbled nearly pulling Zechs down with her.   
Zechs helped her onto the bed and pulled back the covers.   
Usagi snuggled into the bed and Zechs pulled the blanket over her.   
"Thanks."   
Zechs stopped at the door and turned, "For what?"   
Usagi sighed softly, "for caring..."   
Zechs watched as Usagi fell into a dreamful sleep.   
Zechs closed the door behind him and walked down the hall.   
  
Two pairs of eyes watched as he walked down the hallway and left.   
"Well anything?"   
"No."   
"Damnit."   
"Well have to watch her."   
The person nodded their dark eyes closing briefly.   
"She's not normal."   
"Really?"   
"Well start tomorrow. And when we get our chance we talk to her."   
The other person gave a curt nod.   
"I don't like this."   
"Hn."   
Slowly the eyes sort of melted into the darkness along with the voices.


	8. It Is Snowing

Usagi woke up early the next morning. She climbed out of bed and walked to her window.   
She looked out into the sky and a small frown formed on her face.   
White flakes slowly floated to the ground falling past the window.   
Usagi pressed her hands against the glass and moved closer to see.   
The ground was covered in white flakes.   
Usagi spun around and raced towards the door. She threw it open and came out in a rush.   
The maids gave her an odd look and Usagi asked, "What is happening? What is that white stuff falling?"   
The maid down the hall blurted out, "Snow..."   
Usagi's eyes lit up, like the forth of July, "it's so beautiful."   
She then moved to the training room door and went inside.   
"It's snowing...yea."   
"Duh."   
Usagi looked up startled to see two men in the training room.   
They were both dressed up in white suits. They both held swords, and helmets over their head.   
Usagi frowned her eyes moving to one person then to the next, "Why are you in here?"   
The one on the right stated, "We're fencing. Did you sleep in those clothes?"   
Usagi looked down to see she still wore the uniform.   
"Yeah so. I guess I was too tired to get undressed."   
The one on the right pulled off his helmet and Usagi was surprised to see Wufei.   
"Why don't you leave onna so Yui and I can get back to fencing."   
Hiiro pulled off his helmet as well and tucked it under his arm.   
Usagi looked from one to the other, "Can I try? I've never fenced before."   
Hiiro looked at Wufei, and nodded.   
Wufei frowned but backed away.   
"There are suits in the locker room. While you change we can finish."   
Usagi nodded and hurried to the door on the left and went inside.   
There were suits hanging up on the wall. She grabbed one and threw off her uniform. Quickly she dressed and grabbed her helmet and fencing sword.   
She was back out in the training room, it ten minutes.   
Wufei was against the wall his arms crossed as he waited.   
"Took you long enough."   
Usagi frowned, "I had to take off the uniform."   
Usagi pulled her helmet on and faced Hiiro.   
Hiiro bowed and Usagi did as well.   
He came at her his sword held tightly in his hand.   
He thrusted the sword and Usagi dodged. She swung her blade at his torso but he moved back with ease.   
He lashed out at her and Usagi met him with her blade and they clashed together.   
Hiiro stated, "Not bad."   
Usagi nodded and came up and around. She slid the right sliding her feet on the hard ground.   
She plunged her weapon forward. Hiiro's head rolled to the right as the blade sliced through his suit scratching his neck.   
A small smile formed on his face as Usagi withdrew her blade. He rolled his head back up again.   
"You're not bad at all."   
Usagi nodded but Hiiro came at her his word swinging around. Usagi dodged and some times met his sword with hers.   
The clashed together, creating sparks in the air.   
Hiiro forced her to move her sword up above her head and he pushed against her.   
Usagi's feet slid against the tiles, and she tried to push back.   
Suddenly Hiiro pulled back only before he swung his sword and knocking her out of her hand.   
His shoulder rammed into her stomach and Usagi grunted.   
But the force from his body hitting hers sent her air borne. She hit the window behind her and it broke from her weight.   
Usagi screamed as she fell from the second story.   
  
Wufei jumped to his feet, "what the hell!"   
Hiiro stared at the broken window as if nothing happened.   
Wufei came up to his side, "what the hell was that for Hiiro. Yeah sure she's weak and an onna, but did you have to push her out the window!"   
Hiiro shrugged, "there's a swimming pool, she'll be ok."   
Wufei glared at the pilot, "I think you forgotten Hiiro, but it's below 30 degrees out there. And that means if she hits the water, she's going to get hypothermia and may die."   
Hiiro stopped from his walk to the door.   
"Isn't that killing an innocent?"   
Hiiro clenched his fists tight before he threw down in helmet and sword and ran out the door.   
  
Usagi hit the water and was sucked down into the cold dark depth.   
Her eye widen when she saw the walking leaking into her helmet. She looked around frantically.   
She started to kick and thrust her arms around trying to find a way out.   
She didn't know what to do, and soon her helmet would be filled with water.   
She wouldn't be able to breath; she would die before she could figure out her reason for being here.   
Usagi inhaled sharply as the water filled the helmet, she could keep her eyes open but that was it.   
She tried kicking her way up but the surface looked to far away. The cold was biting her skin and it stung. Her legs and arms were numb.   
She thrashed around she had to get out or she was going to die.   
Usagi wanted the cry but the water was hurting her eyes and she hut them.   
Her lungs burned wanting air, it hurt. Her chest was aching and her heart slammed against her rib cage wildly, and tamed.   
Unable to hold her breath, Usagi's mouth open and everything went dark.   
  
Hiiro ran as fast as his legs would take him to the pool. The cold air bit at his skin but he ignored it.   
Usagi hadn't come out yet and so far a minute had gone by.   
He looked down to see her thrashing around trying to get to the surface.   
'She can't swim.'   
He felt the color drain from his face and the coldness didn't hurt anymore. This was his entire fault.   
Hiiro saw as bubble floated to the surface.   
He didn't give a second thought as he dove in.   
He swam down to the bottom of the pool, which was twelve feet.   
Usagi wasn't moving and he feared the worst.   
Hiiro wrapped one arm around her waist tightly and looked up to the surface.   
With one arm and both legs he swam to the surface.   
Once he brake through he gulped in air and waded to the edge where he pushed her up to the land and climbed out of the water.   
Hiiro grabbed the helmet and pulled. Water drained away and Hiiro saw her pale face her lips blue.   
He shook his head. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers while tilting her chin up and squeezing her nose. He breathed out came up breathed in then came down and breath out into her mouth.   
After four times he moved back placed his hands in the right spot and pressed down the relaxed, and repeated fifteen times.   
He cheeked for a pulse and found a pulse but she was breathing.   
Hiiro cover her mouth with his and breathed.   
He backed up and she coughed and spluttered water coming out of her lungs.   
She was breathing, her chest rose and fell on her own but she was unconscious.   
Hiiro rested his arms on her chest and let his head fall onto his arms. He sighed.   
He had never felt so scared.   
Hiiro pulled his head up and looked into the water.   
It was dark and cold looking. He then realized they were both shivering.   
It was a long way to the front door.   
Hiiro stood to his feet and lifted Usagi up and carried her to the small shack nearby.   
He easily opened the door and entered. He shut the door behind him and laid Usagi down on the ground.   
He looked around and saw wood stacked up against the wall.   
He took an arm fall and grabbed a can of diesel.   
He dropped the wood on the floor and poured a little diesel onto it. Then he put the can back. He went to a shelf and grabbed a box of matches. He moved back to the wood and lit one and put it to the wood. The liquid caught fire and the wood crackled.   
Hiiro sighed and looked down at Usagi.   
She was still shivering. He dropped down to the ground and pulled Usagi closer to the fire.   
He frowned how was he going to get her warm.   
He looked around and spotted an old green blanket folded up on the floor in the far corner.   
He got up, and then moved to the corner, he snatched the blanket up and moved back to Usagi's side.   
He knelt down next to her frowned. The suit was wet, he needed to get it off, but...   
Hiiro frowned.   
Her lips were still blue and that wasn't a good sign.   
He sighed and chose to close his eyes when he took the suit off.   
He shut his eyes, after he found the zipper and then he slid it down.   
He peeled the suit off the sleeves and easily slid it down her body and tossed it to the far side of the wall.   
He then grabbed the blanket and tossed it on top of her.   
Hiiro then opened his eyes.   
He did it.   
He looked her over, then lifted her upper body up and wrapped the blanket tightly around her and then lifted her up and pulled her into his lap.   
Her body was still trembling but he just pulled her closer and let her take his warmth.   
Hiiro stared into the fire that still crackled he had did this; he pushed her into the water and nearly killed her.   
He sighed, he had been doing that a lot today.   
Well it wasn't his fault. 'The onna shouldn't have gotten herself into this mess. And Ralena was a bitch to except her.'   
Usagi moaned in her sleep then whispered, "Must protect...have to help them..."   
Hiiro frowned as he glanced down at her.   
She wasn't getting any better fast, but it was helping a bit.   
Hiiro stood and moved to the door, Usagi still in his arms.   
He pushed the door open and a harsh gust of wind blew out the fire.   
Hiiro gritted his teeth and stepped out into the cold.   
He ran to the front where Wufei, and Duo stood staring out into the storm.   
Duo pointed at them when he saw them and moved to the side as Hiiro staggered into the entrance hall.   
He shook his head and snow and water fell off.   
Maid rushed up towards him and Usagi.   
Noin, and Ralena were with them.   
"What happened?"   
Hiiro frowned and jerked away. He pushed passed them and started towards the stairs.   
"Hiiro, you need to get out of those clothes or you'll get hypothermia."   
Hiiro grunted as he started up the stairs.   
"She comes first."   
Hiiro made it to Usagi's room and entered. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets back.   
She was gaining some color back.   
Hiiro pulled all of the blankets over her body and tucked her in tight.   
He then went to the door and shut it.   
Then he moved to the heater and turned the temperature up to 90 degrees.   
He sighed once more and rubbed his arms, now feeling how cold and wet he was.   
He unzipped his suit and slid out of it. His clothes underneath were wet but not as much.   
He moved back to the bed and sat down. He pivoted himself so he could see her. She was still unconscious, but at least she was alive.


	9. The Surprises Just Keep Coming

Usagi felt warm, no she felt hot and sweaty.  
The air was thick and muggy and made it hard to breath.  
She whimpered slightly when she tried to move but found herself stuck.  
She struggled, but new she wasn't going to get anywhere.  
Slowly she cracked one eye open, then the other.  
She was in her room, and it was really hot.  
She struggled more and loosened the blanket around her and she rolled over.  
She looked around and found herself alone.  
Usagi yawned and sat up; only to find out she had been stripped.  
She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her body. She kicked off the other blankets and stood.  
She stumbled to the window and she looked out. The snow had grown a few inches on the ground, she would say about a foot and a half.  
The door opened and Usagi dropped down on the floor, covering her arms and legs up.  
She stayed silent.  
  
Hiiro opened the door and shut it behind him.  
He looked at the bed and noticed Usagi was missing.  
He then looked at the green pile of blankets and golden hair on the floor near the window.  
Hiiro walked to the bed and set down the tray. He then moved to the heater and shut it off.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder "fine."  
She looked back at the wall.  
Hiiro glanced at the bowl on the tray, "I got you some soup from the kitchen. Noin and Ralena are worried, about you."  
Usagi asked, "Why I'm fine."  
Hiiro glanced out the window then back at the door.  
"You almost died."  
Usagi blinked, "I did?"  
She glanced over her shoulder, and it all hit her at once.  
The fight, his body hitting hers, the window, the pool, can't swim, water, and blackness.  
Usagi looked away and stared into the wall silently.  
Hiiro walked up to the bed, "you should eat. Or you'll get sick."  
Usagi shook her head, "I'm not hungry."  
Hiiro's hands clenched into fists, "I don't care if you are or not."  
Hiiro stormed over to Usagi and grabbed her by her shoulder.  
"Hey!"  
Hiiro carried the struggling blonde. When he got to the bed and held her by one arm, but with the other he lifted the tray up.  
Then Hiiro tossed her onto the bed.  
Usagi scrambled around till she was completely covered.  
Hiiro raised one eyebrow.  
"You're cold?"  
Usagi shook her head.  
Hiiro waved his hand indicating she was acting like she was.  
Usagi stated, "I have other reasons now go so I can eat."  
Hiiro shook his head.  
"If I do, Miliardo will only come in."  
Usagi stated hotly, "good, let him. At least he doesn't throw me into the pool when it's so cold."  
Hiiro grit his teeth and his jaw locked tight. "I didn't, hell yes I did mean to. And how come you don't know how to swim."  
Usagi stated, "I never learned how."  
Hiiro replied, "I'm sure you had parents who taught you when you were young."  
Usagi winced slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from his words or his icy cold monotone voice.  
"I don't remember having parents. And I don't remember being little either."  
Hiiro's eyes narrowed slightly, "you don't know your past?"  
Usagi shook her head as she looked down to her lap. "All I know is my name that I was just given a few days ago and that I'm here to protect Ralena."  
Hiiro asked, "Who are you?"  
Usagi looked up at him, to see that he had pulled his gun out from the waistband of his pants and was pointing it at her.  
Usagi stated, "I'm sorry, I don't know."  
Hiiro asked, "Where are you from? And who is it you work for?"  
Usagi blinked slowly, "don't you think I want to know? Don't you think I would like to know who I really was? Or where I came from. Or what happened to me?"  
Usagi glared through angry tears at Hiiro.  
"I don't know who I am or if Usagi is my real name. I don't know where I used to live. I woke up in some lab, and walked here. I was in a goddamn lab, sleeping. Some woman, I don't know, tells me what I'm supposed to do and that my name is Usagi."  
"What onna?"  
"I don't know who she is. She didn't tell me her name. She didn't tell me anything that I want to know."  
Hiiro took a step back, "I don't trust you."  
Usagi looked down at her lap where her hands rest. "I wouldn't trust myself either."  
Hiiro frowned "what do you mean?"  
Usagi looked at him staring into his face, "I'm not normal Hiiro, that's all I'll say. I'm just not normal like you or the others."  
  
Hiiro gently shut the door behind him after he stepped out into the hall. His wandered to what Usagi had said before she fell asleep.  
It puzzled him to no end. Hiiro absently rubbed his jaw as he thought about it. What did she mean? Of course she was normal she couldn't breath water. For Christ's sakes she couldn't swim.  
How human can she get?  
Hiiro leaned against the door as he went over their conversation. He told her the truth he didn't trust her. How could you trust someone you don't know, and can't find anything about? She is human but it's life she just appeared on Earth.  
Hiiro pulled the disk out from the waistband of his pocket. He had found it in her yellow coat while she was sleeping. Maybe this would have answers for him.  
  
Usagi threw off her covers and stood to her feet. She didn't care she didn't wear a stitch of clothing. She was alone in her room. Usagi walked over to her clothes that laid carelessly on the floor, the clothes she had first worn when she woke up into this world.  
Quickly she dressed herself and left the room.  
She briskly walked down the hall; she had to protect the Princess, Princess Ralena.  
The Princess was the key, even though she couldn't figure out her past, she knew about the future, it was vital and unstable.  
Anything was possible. Anything could happen and that why she had to be with the Princess.  
Usagi rounded the corner, Ralena, Noin and Miliardo were entering the office.  
Usagi jogged to the door and stopped it from shutting.  
She pushed it open and stepped through. Just then Sally and Wufei walked in.  
Wufei looked at her, and then glanced head from toe. His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away.  
Usagi faced the desk Princess Ralena sat behind. The window behind her was large and showed a view of the city.  
"Miss Usagi..."  
"Usagi."  
"Right, Usagi, what brings you here at this hour. Shouldn't you be resting up for tomorrow's training?"  
Usagi replied curtly, "My job is to protect you, it is not joining a training camp." Usagi slid her gaze to Miliardo and Noin.  
Then she looked back at Ralena. "Princess, my loyalty rely on you and you alone. So I will do my job to the best of my abilities."  
Ralena nodded, "Alright. Miliardo you had information on the enemy..."  
Usagi blocked them out. She took several steps forward and made her way to the window. She could hear a faint sound that grew closer.  
Miliardo replied, "I have heard that there is a spy in this academy. And there will be an attack on you Ralena."  
Ralena frowned slightly; she looked at Usagi, who was glaring out the window. "Mi...Usagi?"  
Usagi suddenly jerked out of her stupor at as a black helicopter came down to the window's level.  
"Look out!!!!"  
She pushed Ralena down, knocking her out of the way with her body just in time.  
Gun fire echoed through the surrounding area. Ralena cried out while covering her ears. Glass shattered littering the floor.  
The firing stopped and Usagi leaped to her feet and raced to the broken window.  
The helicopter was still there, and Usagi glared angrily at the pilot who only smirked.  
Usagi crouched down and leaped into the air. The pilot gawked in surprise and tried to jerk the chopper back.  
Usagi's hands latched onto the landing rods.  
Swiftly she pulled herself up and with pure rage and slammed her fist into the door and her fist began to glow. Yells could be heard from inside the chopper as it jerked back more trying to throw her off.  
The door exploded and Usagi climbed. Al that was inside was a driver and a shooter.  
"Whose your leader?"  
The shooter pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, "you don't scar us girly."  
The corner of her lip lifted into a half smile. "Oh really? Then why do you look like your ready to pee your pants? Do you think that measly gun will kill me?"  
The shooter's eyes widen in horror as Usagi rolled up on of he sleeves to the elbow.  
"Holy shit you're a robot!"  
Usagi slightly winced at the words, but ignored the pain that was inflicted onto her soul.  
She shot a glance out the door to see that the chopper was taking a dive to the ground.  
Usagi clenched her teeth. She moved at the shooter before he could react. A blow to a sensitive spot rendered him unconscious.  
She then hefted him up over her shoulder and moved to the cockpit. The pilot screamed in terror but Usagi smacked him across the face and he passed out.  
She pulled on his arm and pulled him up and onto her other shoulder.  
Quickly and efficiently she moved to the door. They were twenty feet in the air. Without a second thought she leaped out into the air. The plane hit and the explosion rocked the ground and a wave hit Usagi in the back.  
She let out a startled cry and was pitched forward.  
The enemy slipped out of her hands. And they hit the ground, landing safely on their backs. Usagi hit the ground face first. And the grass was the last thing she saw before the darkness seeped in.  
  
"Hello Usagi,  
I am here to inform you of your meaning in this life. You're a weapon created to protect the innocent.   
Three thousand years ago you came to me after a war to have a crystal inserted into your body so you could be one with it.   
But for this to happen you had to be put in a capsule so your energy could rejuvenate back to it's regular level.  
For three thousand years you have slept peacefully in you chamber. A lot has happened since your rule in Crystal Tokyo.  
Your memories were taken from you also, it was another request you had asked of me so you could forget the pain you had gone through.  
The year now is around A.C. 196. You are to go to the Peacecraft academy and take a position as Ralena's bodyguard. You will meet many people that will help you in your quest.  
I wish you good luck, and also once you enter the Cinq kingdom memories of what has happened in this recent time will be added to your memory bank. Be careful Princess."  
He frowned slightly in the darkness of his room. He knew he was all alone but he stayed cautious. He glanced around.  
He finally found the information he needed. But it still didn't make any sense. Usagi was a creation, yet she was once human and asked to...he paused his thoughts.  
She wasn't their enemy that was clear. She was given orders to protect Ralena. But in the wrong hands she could become their enemy.  
He shut down the file and closed his laptop. He flicked the switch next to him and the lights flared on. Instantly his eyes adjusted to the brightness.  
Interesting...Dr. P the famous scientist created Usagi to be a Secret weapon. A weapon created three thousand years ago. But what woke her up before Wufei and the others got there.  
Hiiro sighed tiredly and rubbed his face with his fingertips. He needed rest. He stood and moved to the bed and laid down. He had to see this Secret Weapon Usagi really was. He wanted to see what she could actually do. 


	10. The Truth Revealed

She moaned softly, as she slowly woke up from the same dream she had had the other day. Her eyelids slowly lifted, and the first thing she saw was Zechs. "Zechs...where am I?" Zechs softly smiled down at her, "I was wondering when you would wake up. You hit the ground pretty hard. You should rest some more." Usagi tried to sit up, but Zechs hands pushed her back down. Usagi strained out, "what about the enemy...I have to..." Zechs cut her off, "they were captured, locked up and taken for questioning. You were very brave. Ralena is very thankful." Usagi scoffed, "I wasn't brave...I panicked and attacked. Recklessly in fact." Usagi groaned,"How much did you see?" Zechs tilted his head to the side, "of the fight...none. I was to busy trying to get to the ground before you did." Usagi shook her head, "how much did you see of me?" She was staring him, staring into his eyes, her eyes looked as if they were ready to crumble. Waiting to be hurt. Zechs kept his lips shut as he studied her face. "Tell me please. What did you see when you found me out there? And then, when you brought me back?" Zechs replied, "When I found you, I thought you were dead. You laid face down on the ground. Your forehead had a nasty cut on it, but that was it. No broken bones...no dislocated body parts." Zechs paused, "the enemy had at least a dislocated body part and you hit the ground after them so you had to have fallen further before you hit the ground." Zechs looked at her, staring into her eyes, "I saw enough."  
  
Flashback...  
  
Zechs ran out into courtyard. He pushed people out of his way. He looked up to see the chopper take a head dive to the ground. And Usagi had the enemy in her arms as she jumped out. He slid to a stop and watched as they fell towards the ground. But the chopper hit first. Zechs covered his face as the heat in the air blasted towards him. "AHHH...." Zechs looked up to see Usagi get hit but the after blast sending her and the enemy flying. She lost grip of them and they hit the ground and then Usagi's body was thrown forward again and she hit the ground. "No." Zechs raced through the courtyard and jumped the fence. He ran towards the body and slid to a stop. Usagi laid on the ground on her chest. Zechs knelt down and gently turned her over. She had a pretty nasty cut on her head, but she looked all right. But what caught his eye, with the help of the suns rays, was the sparkling object under the coat. He gently peeled it back and stared at Usagi arm. Her arm resembled the slim arms on an ice sculpture of a woman would have. "How..." He couldn't believe what he was seeing." Zechs rolled up one sleeve and ran his hand gently across her arm. It was warm, as if it was flesh but it was hard as crystal. Zechs looked up to her shoulder and saw the tiny bit of flesh underneath. Zechs then let his eyes roamed. They slid down her slim figure to her legs. Just like her arms they were also covered in crystal. Sounds of thundering footsteps grew closer. Zechs closed her coat and lifted her up into his arms. He started back to the mansion. The soldiers passed him without a second thought.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Usagi shut her eyes and sat up in bed. Her body trembled. Zechs scooted back from her to give her room. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I...I'm not sure how this happen." She covered her face with her hands, while shaking it as if to rid herself of reality. "I woke up in a box. I was so frightened...it opened and I left. Everything blurs together and I can't remember anything of my past." Usagi lifted her head from her hands to look at him. "You have to believe me. All I had was a disk that told me I had to protect Ralena and that my name was Usagi. The woman mentioned I was a weapon...and..." Usagi sighed. Zechs stared at her. She had propped her head up with her hands. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you hide this from us?" Usagi's gaze flew to him, astonishment smacked onto her face like a stamp. She shot up into a standing position. She wrestled with her jacket till she got it untangled from her limb and threw it. "Look at me!" Zechs stared her in the face, unaffected by her tone. "Dammit, Zechs, look at my arms and legs. This isn't right. How could I tell you...or Princess Ralena...or Hiiro about this? People on the streets stared at me even though they only saw my hands!" Usagi held up her hands, in front of his face. "If I showed you my arms you would have thrown me out. And I know you would so don't shake your head at me!" Zechs slightly frowned at her and stood, "You don't see me running do you?" "Running...what are you talking about? I'm saying that you wouldn't have let me stay if you knew the truth!" Zechs shook his head, "I heard you. And you don't see me running away. You don't see me going to Ralena and saying that you're not a human!" Usagi poked him in the chest, "I am human. I have feelings just like you, I breathe like you, and I act like you. I breathe, walk, talk and share things just like a human does. I'm not an animal, or a robot. I have feelings!" Usagi turned from him, and stared angrily at the door. Zechs sighed; he placed a hand on her shoulder, and stated, "I didn't mean it that?" Usagi jerked away, "then what did you mean?" Zechs replied, "I meant that... I'm not... that I'm not going to tell anyone, all right. Your secret is safe with me." Usagi stared into his face, searching for a trap, "you mean it?" Zechs nodded with a sigh, "yes I do." Usagi launched into Zechs arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist hugging him tight and she buried her face into his chest. She spoke, but it came out muffled, "artigato." "What?" Usagi pulled back and looked up at him, but she didn't let go, "Artigato." Zechs softly smiled down at her, "your welcome." 


	11. A Trip To Earth

(I wan to thank my sister deeply for her help and ideas. She helped my greatly and I was finally able to get out another chapter out of this story for all of you to read. Thanks sis you're the best!!!)  
  
  
  
Chiba Mamoru stepped off the elevator and onto the tenth floor of Chiba Enterprises.  
The building was located down town on 6th street, of colony L1. He glanced around briefly; his dark blue eyes followed the walls and windows to the end of the long hall.  
He sighed and opened up a vanilla folder and sorted through the sheets of papers.  
Instantly a girl appeared at his side. "Mr. Chibi, Mistress called ten minute ago."  
Mamoru paused, "Really? What did she want?"  
The secretary tucked a loose strand of short black hair behind her ear, "She wanted know where you had gone for lunch. I told her the Ritz and told her you'd be back any minute. And she wanted to know when you flight was leaving. And she said she'd be here in twenty minutes."  
Mamoru nodded, "Thank you, Lydia."  
The secretary smiled and left to her desk. "Oh and Mr. Chiba. Miss. Peacecraft called. She had to change the meeting. She said something happened to her office. She said to next week."  
Mamoru frowned slightly and thought, 'greet, just greet. I'll be stuck on earth for a week before I can speak with a pacifist.'  
With a clipped voice he asked, "Is that all?"  
Lydia nodded and sat down in her chair.  
Mamoru headed the rest of the way to his office and snapped the folder shut. He slammed the door behind him and tossed the folder onto his desk.  
Mamoru then tugged off his swayed blue jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger. He glanced at the window, the blind shut, the way he wanted it to stay. He switched on the light and moved around his desk and sat down.  
Mamoru opened the folder again and propped his head up in his hands. "Hmm."  
He glanced at the sheets of papers. They were all information on the Cinq kingdom and Relena, along with her brother.  
He ran a restless hand threw his thick black hair, and then smoothed it down.  
He slipped on a pair of reading glasses. He glanced at the phone and his mind wandered to the passed few months.  
It didn't seem that long ago when he met her. Her being the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.  
Long flowing black mane cascaded to the floor, in straight stands. Dark sapphire colored, darker than his colored eyes held such fierceness, and dedication in them. Soft pale skin, so soft to the touch, much like silk under his fingertips. She had great curves, and her skin stretched over her tall skinny frame perfectly. Just thinking of her, made him groan longingly. She was so addicting.  
She had come to him asking for a proposition. She needed his help on something. He still had no idea of it all, but it was something big.  
Something to do with Relena Peacecraft, of the Cinq Kingdom.  
There was a knick at the door, before it slid open.  
Mamoru instantly slid off his glasses. He stood slowly to his feet as the women of his thoughts entered the room.  
She was dressed in a dark blue halter-top with a v-neck, showing little cleavage. A pure white skirt hugged her hips and fell to her ankles, which where laced with white heels. Pearls lined the shirt, and formed into sleeves, that fell off her shoulders. Dangling earrings hung from her ears.  
Her hair was set loose as always and it barely reached the floor in its length.  
She shut the door quietly behind her. "Mamoru."  
She walked seductively towards him, her hips swaying left to right. She then stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed his body to hers and held him tightly in place. "Did you miss me?"  
Mamoru leaned his forehead against hers and nodded.  
Mamoru was dressed in blue slacks, a white dress shirt slightly tucked into his waistline. A tie at his neck, and he looked professional.  
"When is your flight?"  
Mamoru replied, "in two hours."  
She smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly, pulled back only to go again and this time the kiss intensified and grew deep.  
When she pulled back she stated, "You'll call me right?"  
Mamoru nodded, "Of course love."  
She smiled again and pulled away, "Good. See you tonight muffin."  
Mamoru gave her a light kiss on the cheek and watched her walk out the door.  
He sat down at his desk and sighed once more. After a few minutes passed he shut the folder and dropped it into a briefcase.  
A knock at the door and he looked up. Lydia peeked inside, "your cab had arrived sir. Are you all set?"  
Mamoru nodded, stood and snapped the briefcase shut. He grabbed it and walked out of his office.   
As he stepped onto the elevator Lydia called out, "Have fun Mr. Chiba." She grinned and waved him good-bye.  
  
Mamoru stepped off the plane and for the first time in his life placed his feet on the true ground of earth.  
He had been to many of the colonies but never to earth. He didn't know why he just chose to stay away.  
He glanced around him, but then his eyes laid on a figure that hurried towards him. "Chiba?"  
Mamoru nodded, and the person took him by the elbow and led him silently to the limo waiting near the entrance of the airport.  
Mamoru then noticed they had already grabbed his bags and tossed them in the trunk. He was then pushed inside the back seats of the limo and figure climbed in after him.  
Once the door was shut, and they were moving did Mamoru asked, "And you are?"  
The man who sat across from his clasped his hand in his lap. "I am Ranshid, Miss Relena's guardian. Mr. Chiba, Miss. Relena sent me to take you out in the town to get acquainted with Earth, before you came to the kingdom. Anything specific you would want for lunch while we are in town?"  
Mamoru looked out the window casually. They were out in the country heading towards the city that he could barely see from his window.  
"No I ate on the shuttle."  
Ranshid nodded, "Anything you would like sir?"  
Mamoru looked at the old man wearing a black tuxedo and tie at his neck. It wasn't as expensive as his and it didn't look like a dry clean only type suit, and was badly ironed.  
He replied, to the gray haired man, "Yes. I need to speak with Miss. Relena."  
Ranshid shook his head, "I'm sorry sir. But Relena is terribly busy. She has having lunch with the senator, and his wife."  
"Where?"  
Ranshid blinked in confusion, then he cleared his throat, "well...I ...Um, sir Miss Relena doesn't..."  
"I don't give a damn what she wants. I had a meeting with her. And I am not going to have my day wasted so she can have lunch instead. Tell the driver to take us to her now."  
His jaw was locked in place, his breath squeezing through clenched teeth. His eyes were hollow, and dead looking, as if they weren't his anymore. They had grown darker in color, indicating his foul mood.  
Ranshid sighed, "Alright Mr. Chiba."  
The man knocked on the glass and stated, "on the corner of 10th and Main St. Saint Lights Bay restaurant. And hurry please."  
The driver nodded and turned the corner entering the Cinq Kingdom.  
It barely took them ten minutes to arrive at the place and park the limo at the curb.  
Mamoru didn't bother to wait for the driver to climb out and open his door. Instead he met the driver at the sidewalk. He held his briefcase tightly in one hand as his eyes scanned the restaurant.  
It was well designed based in the western times, with the ritual burgundy reds, dark purples, and oak wood.  
He looked at the door as a group of three walked out laughing lightly over something.  
The problem here was that Mamoru had never met Relena in person, and frankly never seen her but in poor photographing where it was too blurry to be legible.  
He stared calmly as the people as they smiled at each other and shook hands.  
He tilted his head slightly and scratched his chin.  
Ranshid was just stepping out as some kid came running by them and raced towards the young woman.  
In a swift movement he snatched the ladies purse and was running back the way he came.  
Mamoru frowned and swung his briefcase. It smacked the kid in the face, and he reeled back with surprise. He then stepped forward and did high kick, his heel connecting with a chin, and he heard a snap of the bone braking in his jaw. And then instantly he jabbed his elbow in the boy's gut and he sprawled to the floor. Ranshid raced to a phone to call the police. And people scattered in fear.  
Mamoru bent down and his hand briefly touched the boy's body emitting a golden glow that vanished just as quickly. Mamoru picked the purse up and stood.  
The lady who had, had her purse taken was staring at the body of the young boy. Police cars swarmed the area and the girl was nearly knocked over, but the old man and his wife helped her out of the way.  
Mamoru stepped forward and glanced at the boy as he joined the ladies side.  
"Did you have to be so rough?"  
Mamoru smirked, "It's alright. The only evidence with be pain, and bruise on his chin and his stomach. He learned his lesson I hope. Here you go ma'am, your purse."  
"Artigato, Mr. ..."  
Mamoru turned and faced her, "Chiba, Mamoru Chiba."  
She smiled and her eyes moved up to his, "Relena Peacecraft."  
And their eyes locked each other in their grasps, unwilling to let go. 


	12. We are Almost There

Her breathing came hard she fought to breath. She looked over to the person next to her. He hadn't noticed her. He couldn't see her fighting some invisible force to let her go so she could breath.  
But then her vision doubled and blurred together.  
She tried rubbing her eyes, but her hands felt like dead weights. What was wrong with her? Was she dieing, was that it?  
Her head fell against the window to her right and her eyelids shut. And before she entered the realm of the dead she heard someone say, "Go ahead and rest, we're almost there."  
  
  
The black car pulled in front of a warehouse.  
The sky was bright, the sun up in the blue, facing west ready to set the day away.  
Birds still chirped along the phone wires.  
The black car parked near the doors, and soon the engine shut off and no one opened a door. The windows were tinted and hard to see through.  
The man behind the stirring wheel glanced at the passenger, who was unconscious.  
He sighed and looked down at the needle in the center compartment. He had used it to, and he felt sick to his stomach.  
Shakily he reached out and grabbed the cell phone that lay discarded on the floor near the passenger's seat.  
He glanced out the windows checking for watchers, witnesses. The last thing he needed was one of those.  
He then turned his attention to the phone when he was relieved to know he was alone. He dialed a familiar number. It rang three times before an angered voice bellowed, "What?"  
"I got her."  
There was a long pause before on the other line a reply came, "Good. Where are you?"  
He replied hesitantly, "A old warehouse, outside the city."  
"Alright, I'll meet you in two minutes."  
He hung up the cell phone after the line went dead and he tossed the phone to the floor again.  
And then the area around them blurred together and then formed the inside of a hanger.  
The driver's door and was yanked open and He was pulled out and onto his feet.  
"How was your trip?"  
He glanced at the car to see men in white racing to the passenger door. "Fine."  
He turned and headed to the door to stop them. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "No need. Your friend will not be harmed. Come."  
He turned to face the man who he called Prince. He nodded and followed the prince out.  
"What will happen to her?"  
The prince smiled, "Nothing. We will just add a few things to her, and then we will send you and her back so it seems nothing has happened."  
He nodded and glanced at the prince who led him into a room. The room was made of glass and beyond the glass was another room.  
And not long after, men in white entered the room just beyond them pushing in a medical bed that held her.  
He stepped closer and watched as the men readied their instruments.  
"She wont be..."  
The prince shook his head, "No of course not. She wont feel, or remember a thing."  
He sighed and stared at her body. He shook his head and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. How could he do this to her?  
"You don't look so well. Why don't you rest while we take tests? And before you know it you'll be on your way."  
He stared at her for a minute longer before he nodded and left the room.  
  
  
Relena yawned tiredly and she stretched her arms. "What..."  
She looked around herself and frowned. "What happened?"  
Someone chuckled in the driver seat, "Nothing much. You just fell asleep."  
Relena looked over, slightly startled, and her eyes fell into place with dark blue ones. She blinked in confusion and forced herself to look around, "where are we?"  
Mamoru smirked, increasing his handsome face. "We are still in front of the restaurant. Your guardian is still talking to the police. And we are waiting for you friend you called on your cell." Mamoru then leaned down and grabbed the phone that lay at her feet and held it towards her. She took it and smiled.  
She nodded and sat up in the passenger seat. "You don't mind if I get out for some air do you?"  
Mamoru shook his head, "here I'll join you."  
Just then a horn honked from behind them.  
  
  
Usagi yawned and rubbed her eyes, "why the loud noise?"  
Zechs looked at her and softly smiled, "We're here."  
"Where?"  
Zechs almost laughed, almost, "the restaurant. Remember we were called to pick up Relena and the guy that saved her purse."  
Usagi nodded, "Vaguely. Oh well. Hey there she is."  
Usagi bent over and grasped the phone and held it in her left hand. As Zechs shut the ignition off She opened her door and climbed out.  
Relena smiled kindly as she held the phone in her hand, "Afternoon Usagi, Brother."  
Zechs nodded, but his eyes moved to the phone Usagi held.  
Mamoru slammed his door shut and smiled kindly, "More like night." His eyes moved to the phone Relena held in her waving hand.  
Usagi bowed, "Miss Relena we better be off. It's not safe to be out her at night."  
Relena nodded and followed Usagi back to the car. They both climbed into the back seats. Mamoru rounded the black limo he had been taken from the airport in. He then moved to the passenger seat of a black sedan.  
He climbed in and shut the door, as Zechs shut his and started it up. Zechs stated, "Zechs Marquise. Relena's brother."  
Mamoru smiled, "Chiba Mamoru, owner of Chiba Enterprises on colony L1."  
Both men glanced at each other. "You're a long way from home aren't you?"  
Mamoru nodded, "yes but I do have a meeting scheduled with Miss Relena and I plan to have it."  
Zechs nodded and thought silently, 'I don't trust him.' 


	13. The Battle of the Ex's

Usagi slipped out into the hall, and glanced down at each end. It was empty, much to her own relief. She crept down the hall to the training room.  
Tape had been plastered across it to keep people out. She grinned, and ripped it off with ease. She then pulled the door, open and slipped inside.  
The room was light dimly, from the moon the filtered through the windows.  
Glass littered the floor, near the window she fell out of. She didn't have to look, to know that the pool was below.  
She shuddered at the thought, and turned away. She moved to the mats on the floor. She hadn't trained for a while, and she was in need to do so.  
She took a fighting stance, and clenched her fists, then tightened them. She gritted her teeth, and concentrated.  
Not even a minute passed, before, her leg came up swinging around, like a Farris wheel.  
Her foot hit the mats, and the cold floor, stung her bare foot, causing it to go numb for a few passing seconds.  
A shiver raced up her spine, but she forced it to melt away.  
She breathed in then let it out, and the water from her breath could be seen floating up to the ceiling, and away from her.  
She clenched her fists, and swung out her left fist, and then reeled it back in half way, before she let it loose again.  
Then quickly she went into a fury of thrusts, grunting each time she threw out her knuckles into the air in front of her.  
She pulled a knee up, dropped it, only to throw out her other foot, striking the air with a vengeance.  
Then she jumped into the air, and let out a cry as she came down. Her fist began to glow, and when it hit the ground, the matt exploded by the force.  
Air leaked out, and the matt when flat. But Usagi didn't stop. She leaped to her feet, only to flip backwards, and landed on the pads of her feet.  
Her hands flew up above her head, and she threw her head back wards, and went into two backward flips. She stopped, landing smoothly on the pads of her fingers, and palms.  
She stayed there breathing heavily, sweat dripped from her forehead, and splattered onto the matt. She then eased her legs forward, and landed on her feet.  
She bent at the waist, breathing heavily. Her hair was soaked and even though it was in a pony, it still clung to her. Her pjs also clung to her body, now that they were soaked with her sweat.  
It was 3 am, and she wasn't the least bit tired.  
She stood straight up, and looked at her hands. They held power beyond her knowledge, beyond anyone's.  
Suddenly, Usagi stiffened, and she clenched her fists. Slowly and carefully she turned around. She stared at the figure in the doorway.  
"There is something about you, that seems so familiar to me. I don't know, maybe it is your beauty, or your strength. You are quite good in a combat fight man to man."  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, not the least bit amused. "Can I help you?"  
Mamoru smirked, and stepped into the light. "What's with the harsh treatment? I am a guest."  
"Not one of mine. You may be Relena Sama's guest, but you are nothing but a glitch in my way. Now what do you want?"  
Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Very droll. You must see me as a threat, but believe me I am only here for..."  
"A threat? You're nothing to me, not even a man. You're some businessman here for a few days that will leave as soon as he can. And that is all. I could never see you as a threat."  
Mamoru's eyes darkened slightly, "Not a threat huh? Well lets try out your theory, and see if I am or not."  
Usagi smirked, "I don't see any challenge, but I guess."  
Mamoru snorted, and stepped out onto the matt. He slipped off his coat, and tossed it carelessly to the side. then he undid his tie and also pulled it over his head and discarded it.  
Usagi went down in a fighting stance. Mamoru followed suit. He was smirking at her, and Usagi scowled. 'He looks a little to confident.'  
She wasted not another second. She went at him, and threw out her fist. Mamoru ducked, and swung his legs, a strong leg. His foot hit her jaw, whipping her head to the side.  
As if in slow motion, he turned around, his foot landing on the floor, as Usagi rolled her head back around.  
She licked the corner of her mouth, tasting blood. She smirked, "Not bad."  
Then without warning her hand shot out, and hit him in the gut. He grunted, but before he could counter attack, Usagi leaped away.  
Once her feet hit the ground, Mamoru was on her, his fists flew at her, but all they his was air. Usagi easily ducked and dodged each assult.  
Mamoru lashed out with his foot, doing a high merry go round at her face. Usagi bent over backwards, just barely missing his foot. Her hands touched the floor, and her legs went up. She put a lot of force and was smirking, when her feet smashed into his body sending him to the ground.  
Usagi landed on the pads of her feet, as Mamoru started onto his feet.  
She went at him, causing him to step back, and block her attacks. She picked up her speed, her fists blurred as they swung through the air. But still her blocked them all. He grunted, when his feet started to slide back, from the blunt of her blows.  
He heard the wisp of air behind him, and cold breeze that hit his back. He glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widen with shock, when he saw what she was doing. "I don't think so."  
Out of nowhere, his knee slammed into her chest, as he leaped into the air, and flew over her head.  
Usagi fell forwards gagging and heaving. She could see the pool. Her eyes swam, and she forced herself to her feet.  
Mamoru came at her, and threw out his fist. Usagi ducked, and raced around the room. She picked up enough speed, to lift herself up onto the walls, and raced around once more.  
Mamoru tried to keep up with her, and also block himself.  
Suddenly she skipped a corner, and her hands hit the wall, and propelled herself towards him. Her feet connected with his temple, and he was stunned. Her ankles locked on each side of his face.  
She threw her arms out in front of her, and gave her body more momentum.  
Mamoru cried out, as Usagi propelled herself around and around, swinging through the air. Mamoru's head was rolling in circles, with her feet, that held him. And then suddenly her feet let him go. She was flung towards one of the walls. She turned her body around, and her feet hit the wall, and she was in a crouched position.  
She then with all her might, propelled herself into action, and pulled her arm back. A glow of blue light formed in her fist. As she neared Mamoru, she started to bring it forward. Mamoru was slowly falling to the floor, his eyes dazed, and things were spinning around him.  
The next thing he knew, was the exploding pain, in his chest. He fell to the ground in a heap. Usagi landed in a crouched position, near the farthest wall from the door to the room.  
Usagi slowly stood, and turned towards hi limb body on the ground. "I told you so."  
She stared at him, wondering what she should do with him. But that when she heard him moan. Her eyes perked up towards his figure. She watched, as all the cuts, scraps, and gashed close up, as if they were never there.  
Mamoru climbed to his feet, and the only trace of any injuries she inflicted on him, was the blood that stained the floor, and his shirt.  
Usagi could do nothing but stare in shock. Mamoru smirked, and flew towards her. He pulled back his fist, and it connected with her jaw. Usagi got barely the chance to gasp, when he assaulted her with everything he had.  
She never got the chance to even defend herself. Her body had turned into a mere rag doll.  
When he finished, Usagi hit the floor, like a ton of bricks. Blood seeped into the carpet, and covered her body. Bruises began to form on her body, and they matched up with the gashes on her body.  
Her blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, as if they held no life within them.  
Mamoru looked over her, wondering if he had been to hard. He was about to leave, but a foot hit the side of his head, and he fell to the floor. Usagi's legs fell as well, to sore and weak to move again.  
Mamoru groaned.  
A few seconds passed, before Usagi felt the sensational burn, of her body healing itself.  
She sat up, and moaned when the room swam. She climbed to her feet, and swayed in the air. Usagi rubbed her head hoping the throbbing pain would leave.  
She looked down to see Mamoru passed out on the ground. She grunted, and spat at his feet, "Bastered."  
She carefully walked to the door, and leaned against it so she could open it. She slid out carefully and staggered down the hall.  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi looked up to see Zechs. He was site for sore eyes. She weakly smiled at him.  
Zechs raced towards her, and pulled her into his arms. "What happened? Is this all your blood..."  
Usagi tried to look at him, but she felt too drained. She gripped onto the front of his shirt, and refused to let go.  
"I'm alright."  
Her eyes fell closed, and she fell limb in his arms. Zechs grunted, but lifted her up, and carried her into her room. He laid her down on the bed.  
Zechs had to take off his red jacket, so he could at least see what was wrong, and see where all the blood had come from.  
No in a white t-shirt, he stripped off Usagi's shirt, and found that there wasn't a mark on her. he sighed in relief, he thanked the lord that she was all right.  
He sat down on the bed next to her, and stared down into her face. She looked so peaceful.  
"Zechs..."  
Zechs shook his head, "Shhh, just go to sleep Usagi."  
She moaned in her sleep, and tried to reach for him. "Don't go..."  
Zechs nodded, and laid down next to her on the bed. Usagi instantly latched onto him, as if her life depended on it. Zechs reached down, pulling the blankets over them, just before he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly to him. 


End file.
